


Sorry

by lunick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited, kinda character angst, vaguely au setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunick/pseuds/lunick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan never really apologized for everything that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

"I never... I never really apologized."

May looks to the side, concentrating on her hand and the way her fingers curl around the doorframe, her teeth chewing on the inside of her cheek -- she didn't want to talk about this. But Brendan was here, and he was trying to work it out, and that is just so like him. He really never could give up his best friend.

It was six months ago, when they kissed. Or rather, it was six months ago, when he kissed her.

He threw up. She began crying.

Brendan felt absolutely awful.

"For what?" She manages to ask, her voice weak, and she isn't looking at him, because she already knows for what, and really, she's had enough heartbreak for the week, because after months of pursuing the boy she couldn't stop liking, he finally went on a few dates with her and she really really thought that he liked her -- but behind the scenes, he was with another girl. Of course he was.

Just like Brendan had told her he would be. Brendan had warned her that he was a good-for-nothing, and that he would just end up hurting her. That she was blind to what was right in front of her.

"For kissing you." Hesitation. "And for calling him a jerk."

She can feel his eyes on her. On her face, God, he's trying to get her to look at him, but she won't and she doesn't even know if she can -- it's been six months, but it still hurts. It still upsets her to think about. A few tears sting at her eyes and she can feel a lump in her throat.

"He is a jerk," May mumbles. She holds the door open just a little bit more, her eyes still on the floor, because they're getting just a little bit red around the edges and she knows that if she looks at him she won't be able to hold back her tears and she'll just want him to hug her. Because they are best friends. Because that's what best friends do.

Because that's always been what Brendan has done for her: held her hand when she was in pain, hugged her when she cried, and made her crack a smile even when she was angry.

"Do you want to come in?"

She leaves the door and sits on the spinning chair at her desk, resting her forearms along the top of the back. Her lips seem painted in a permanent pout, and she lets him walk in and sit on her bed, just like he has a million times before. They sit in silence, just like they have a million times before.

He stares at her, just like he has a million times before, but now she knows he's doing it. She bites at her lip.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me."

She's quick to respond, and it surprises Brendan. His eyebrows twitch downwards, and he turns his gaze to stare at his hands in his lap, which curl into fists. That asshole, he knew something like this would happen -- he can't believe he missed out on 6 months of May's life, and that this is what happened while he was gone. He could say "I told you so," but that wouldn't make her feel any better, and he knows it's not the time or place. He grits his teeth together, and uncurls and recurls his fingers into fists, because he's feeling awfully antsy now -- he just wants to hug her, and tell her it's all okay, even though he knows it basically isn't.

He wants to tell her that he wasn't worth her time.

But she won't buy that, because she really liked him -- and Brendan couldn't take it, so he ruined their friendship in the process with that kiss. That stupid goddamn kiss.

"I'm sorry."

That's all that comes out, and he's apologizing for everything. For kissing her, for not trying to make up, for not apologizing, for what happened, for him cheating on her. Everything that has happened in these past 6 months and then some. He's apologizing for the things that happened when they were kids, when he was selfish and mean and reckless and dramatic. For when they weren't quite teenagers, but they objected to being called kids. For the things leading up to this point, the things leading up to them still attempting to be friends at 16 years old and after these six months of nothing.

May doesn't say anything, her eyes barely lifting from the floor.

He repeats himself.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
